The invention presented here relates to a device for setting the miter angle of a machine tool, in particular a circular saw, comprising a clamping block having at least one slot, and to a pivot lever, on which the machine tool can be mounted and which is supported such that the pivot lever can be pivoted around a pivot point relative to the clamping block between a minimum miter angle and a maximum miter angle.
For a variety of machine tools, it is advantageous for the angle between an essentially horizontal guide plane and an essentially vertical work plane of the tool, i.e., one that is positioned at a right angle in relation to the horizontal guide plane, to be adjustable. The angle adjustment and/or angle setting of the vertical work plane of the saw-blade in relation to the horizontal guide plane of the saw is an important feature of the circular or compass saw, in particular. This setting possibility is especially important for the selection of the miter angle.
An angle setting device for application in a machine tool, in particular a circular saw, is disclosed according to prior art in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,008. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,008 demonstrates a circular saw with a motor housing and a base plate. The base plate contains a recess, through which a circular saw-blade is inserted. The saw-blade is powered via a motor. Along with the saw-blade, the motor housing can be pivoted and secured in relation to the base plate via an angle setting device. For this purpose, the angle setting device consists of a clamping block with a curved slot as well as an elongated pivoting device. The clamping block is firmly attached to the base plate, and the pivoting device is firmly attached to the motor housing and the saw-blade. The pivoting device can be pivoted relative to the clamping block via a pivot point, such that the angle between the motor housing and the saw-blade can be adjusted. With the assistance of a rotating element that contains a shaft with a recess, the maximum pivoting range of the pivoting device can be increased or decreased.
The disadvantages of this angle setting device according to prior art are the complex construction design as well as the imprecise setting possibility of the maximum pivoting range (i.e., maximum miter angle) for the machine tool.
It is thus the task of the invention presented here to provide an improved angle setting device, through which the aforementioned problems can be overcome and which, in particular, demonstrates a less complex construction design.
A device is thus provided for the setting of the miter angle for application in a machine tool, in particular a circular saw, comprising a clamping block having at least one slot, and to a pivot lever, on which the machine tool can be mounted and which is supported such that the pivot lever can be pivoted around a pivot point relative to the clamping block between a minimum miter angle and a maximum miter angle.
According to the invention, the slot comprises at least two stop elements positioned so as to be offset relative to one another, as well as a setting mechanism having a lever element for the selection of a maximum miter angle, wherein the lever element comprises a mating stop element that can be aligned in such a way corresponding to the rotational alignment of the lever element that the mating stop element is able to strike the respective stop element in accordance with the selected maximum miter angle, by which means the pivoting movement of the pivot lever relative to the clamping block for setting the maximum miter angle can be limited. Through the combination of the lever element with the mating stop element in the setting mechanism, the maximum miter angle can be simply set in a space-saving manner.
According to a further advantageous exemplary embodiment of the invention presented here, it can be provided that the setting mechanism comprises an indicator and limiting element, which comprises an indicator scale as well as an elongated recess, wherein the indicator scale serves to indicate the selectable maximum miter angle, and the elongated recess serves to guide and limit the rotational motion of the mating stop element. The elongated recess can effectively hinder the mating stop element from accidentally being rotated too widely, i.e., outside of the range of the maximum miter angle to be selected.
The invention presented here will be further explained with regards to advantageous exemplary embodiments, with the assistance of the following illustrations.